Direcciones Opuestas
by Haruno-Sakuma
Summary: GaaraSaku Siguen direcciones opuestas. Opuestos se atraen. Debes cumplir tu papel como KazeKage. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en el. Reviewss. Capítulo I
1. Prologo

- Ve – Sentenció – no olvides, si alguien se cruza en tu camino, ocupa lo que te di – apuntó al bolso de la chica.

No perdió el tiempo, debía llegar antes del amanecer, y el sol se ponía con increíble habilidad.

- Ve – Sentenció – debes llegar a la Aldea de la Arena a tiempo, antes que las confusiones deterioren las relaciones.

Su misión era llegar a toda costa a Sunagakure. Ninjas de aquella aldea fueron encontrados muertos y la culpa se la acreditaban a ninjas de Konoha. AMBUS fueron enviados como informantes, descubriendo que todo fue un montaje de Akatsuki. Pero el Kazekage no manejaba esta información y una nuevo conflicto podía detonarse con la llegada del ninja enviado por él.

La noche se posesionó sobre las cabezas de ambas ninjas que corrían en direcciones opuestas, con objetivos contrarios. Una espesa nebrina cubrió la luz de la luna, el bosque se cubrió de oscuridad.

De pronto algo le ocurrió, su corazón dio un fuerte brinco que la obligó a detenerse. Se apoyó contra el árbol mas cercano, con su pulso acelerado. Su respiración se volvió irregular, pero se recuperaba poco a poco.

- Supongo que un pequeño descanso no me vendría mal – Se apoyó en el suelo, sin sacar su espalda del tronco. Cerró los ojos sintiendo cada detalle de la fría brisa que cubría su rostro.

Un sonido bloqueo sus sentidos, abriendo los ojos rápidamente. Se incorporó en posición de pelea, demasiado tarde. Alguien se lanzó contra ella, enterrando algún objeto punzante en su cuello.

- Maldita Konoha – Retiró del cuello de la chica la aguja, siguiendo su rápido camino, dejándola ahí. La noche era demasiado oscura, no apreció quien era, solo su bandana.

- No creo que se correcto que mandaras a Temari sola – Kankuro se veía molesto – Tu eres el KazeKage, tu debes estar ahí

- Temari sabrá que hacer

- No – dijo aún mas molesto – no sabe que hacer, debes ir i solucionar tus problemas y los de tu aldea, ahora – no era todo de juego, mas sonó a orden. Después de todo tenía razón, si algo pasó debía ser el mismo quien fuera el primero en enterarse.

- De acuerdo, iré

Gaara solo guardó algunas cosas en su bolso y partió, sin despedirse de nada, ni nadie.

Su corazón latía fuerte, su respiración irregular, su temperatura alta, su conciencia intranquila, su mente perdida. Lloraba, si, lloraba después de mucho tiempo si haberlo hecho. Estaba muriendo, estaba muriendo sola, sin saber si alguien más se preocupaba por ella. Lejos de que su cuerpo poco i nada respondía, su mente se carcomía a cada minuto que pensaba que nadie la rescataría, que nadie se preocuparía por ella, que a nadie le importaba. Volvían los viejos pensamientos, los viejos recuerdos.

Un sonido se escuchó muy cerca. Milagro, pensó. Una silueta se detuvo frente a ella, pero no era quien esperaba ver, definitivamente no quería ver.

- Akatsuki – susurró, solo lograba ver aquella tradicional capa, aquella tradicional sombrilla, aquella tradicional escénica. La tomó del cuello, en el aire, cortándole toda respiración. La arrojó contra un árbol cercano, definitivamente no viviría para contarlo.

Cerró los ojos fuerte, al caer al suelo, preparándose para lo peor, peor no vino nada, solo sonidos fuertes, peleas, ¿combate? Un fuerte estruendo sentenció todo y segundos después sintió unos calidos brazos que la abrazaban.

- Sa… sakura? – Preguntó aquel sujeto, perplejo. Notó de inmediato su estado, su espalda estaba cubierta de arañazos, pero una pelea no producía aquella temperatura, algo no estaba bien. La recostó sobre el suelo, con cuidado y lo notó, su cuello tenía una marca roja – maldición – no traía nada en su mochila que sirviera para eso, no quedaba mas remedio que llevarla a la aldea mas cercana, Sunagakure.

Pero toda la Aldea odiaba a Konoha, nunca le perdonarían tener a alguien de la "Aldea Asesina" en el hospital, menos en su casa. Todo se complicaba a cada paso que daba, pero no podía dar pie atrás, algo extraño no le permitía dejar a la chica ahí, algo de verdad muy extraño.

Naruto no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes : )

Espero que les guste, es el prólogo a si que el primer capítulo será lejos mas largo, Review!


	2. Capítulo I

- Que crees que hiciste dobe – se escuchaban fuertes gritos desde la sala – como fuiste capaz de traerla a la aldea, ella, ella es de la Aldea enemiga, es enemiga como se te puede pasar por la mente traerla aquí – seguía gritando sin parar – eres el Kazekage deberías ser el principal enemigo de ella, i en vez de eso la traes a tu propia casa, Gaara en que estas pensando, Gaara¿Gaara? – El pelirrojo no contestó, ni siquiera ponía atención en las palabras de su _hermano_. Solo miraba a la chica que estaba siendo atendida por una médico ninja de la aldea

- Ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie, si me entero de algo, no te gustará – Su tono de voz era tres veces mas bajo de lo normal, amenazó a la ninja con ultratumba e su hablar, a lo que esta solo dio una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza, saliendo de ahí lo mas rápido que podía.

- Ya va a amanecer, será mejor que te des una ducha y vayas al despacho, aquí no ha pasado nada – Kankuro se notaba preocupado por la situación – tienes claro de que si la encuentran aquí será el fin de tu liderazgo en la Aldea, se crearán rumores y tu serás el único causante de eso – No estaba muy fuera de la realidad, él tenía la culpa de que Sakura estuviera así, después de todo el fue el que le dio ese poderoso veneno a Temari.

- No puedo ir, el veneno bloqueó sus extremidades, no podrá moverse, ni siquiera podrá hablar bien. En los peores casos, no recordará ni quien es ella – La cara de su hermano no podría haber tenido peor excreción¿De que hablaba Gaara?

- ¿De que estás hablando¿Qué le dieron a esta chica?

- Veneno, de _aquel_ veneno – Se miraron en silencio por un rato antes que Kankuro rompiera aquel frío ambiente

- ¿Se lo diste a Temari?

- Estamos a punto de una guerra ¿Qué esperabas? Podían matarla, ese veneno serviría para protegerla, solo que – se detuvo un momento antes de continuar – no el mencioné que debía proporcionar dosis pequeñas, que solo causan parálisis temporal, a Sakura le inyectó el veneno por completo.

- Oficialmente estamos en problemas – Kankuro no sabía que decir, miró con preocupación el cuerpo acalorado de la pelirrosa, intentando buscar alguna salida, que por cierto, no la encontraría por mas que la observara – iré al despacho, tú, cualquier cosa, estas enfermo entiendes? Enfermo.

Gaara se quedó solo entonces. Tomó a la chica y la llevó hacia su habitación, recostándola sobre la cama. Su temperatura no había bajado pero se mantenía, por lo menos. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un tono rosado pálido. Desamarró la Bandana de su cabello y la guardó en un lugar seguro

- Desde ahora no serás de Konoha – Con una manta húmeda cubrió su frente intentando disminuir la temperatura. Estaba comenzando a frustrarse. Se recostó al lado de la chica, mirando el techo, algo extraño pasaba en el. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

_- Sa… Sakura?_

Recordaba el momento en que la vio, algo extraño en el sucedió. Giró su cabeza para verla de nuevo y ocurrió otra vez. Su corazón pegó un fuerte brinco al ver que los ojos de la chica se abrían lentamente.

- ¿Estas bien? – se abalanzó sobre ella, como todo un niño. Ella solo lo miró, no lo recordaba no recordaba nada

- ¿Quién eres¿Dónde estoy? – Las peores predicciones de Gaara se hicieron realidad, no recordaba nada, nada de nada.

- ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? – Los ojos de la chica se cerraron de forma pesada, lenta, pausada

- No… - Dijo en un susurro, susurro que le costaba la vida a Gaara. Debía oficialmente hacerse cargo de la chica hasta que recordara el conocimiento, la cordura y la memoria.

Se quedó un tiempo mas observándola, cuando se percató que su temperatura había disminuido, para bien. Pegó un fuerte respiro y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a decirle a su hermano lo ocurrido, pero algo lo detuvo.

- No me dejes – Escucho muy bajo. Su corazón pegó el mismo brinco de antes y su mano sintió el cálido contacto con la chica. Se recostó a su lado, aún ella tenía su mano tomada, nunca lo soltó, no quería, no debía. Cerró los ojos aunque sabía no podría dormir, podía descansar, recuperar fuerzas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Gaara se soltó al instante sin cuidado, aunque aún así no despertó a la chica. Kankuro estaba sorprendido por la escena ¿Quién pensaría que Gaara tendría sentimientos? Es más ¿Quién pensaría que Gaara tendría _esa_ clase de sentimientos?

- Yo – Se puso de pie rápidamente y adoptó aquella rasgada voz de siempre – se despertó un rato y volvió a dormirse

- Eso es bueno

- No – Gaara salió de la habitación y de espaldas a su hermano continuo – No recuerda nada… ni su nombre – sentenció

En la Aldea de la hoja se respiraba un aire tranquilo, pausado.

- Necesito hablar con la Hokage de inmediato – Su mirada estaba firme, nada podía hacerla retroceder. No dudaron en hacerla pasar al despacho donde se encontraba la rubia.

- El Kazekage manda esto – depositó el sobre por encima del escritorio – si me disculpa, me retiro de su asquerosa aldea – Algo estaba mal. Tsunade esperaba que aquella carta fuera de Gaara, con el motivo de que había comprendido la situación, pero era imposible, Sakura llegaría exactamente a estas horas de la mañana a la Aldea de la Arena, era imposible.

Abrió el sobre delicadamente, y se hundió en el vacío del silencio.

- Esto Konoha, es la guerra – Leyó en voz baja, titubeante – Kakashi!

Pasó el día vagando por las calles de su Aldea, sus colores. Marrones, rojizos, al igual que él. Secos, tristes, al igual que él.

- Ella no es así – cerró los ojos recordando a la chica. Su color de pelo, de partida no combinaba con esa aldea, sus ojos, jade, fuertes, firmes, envolventes, no combinaban con ese paisaje. Su aroma dulce, pasivo, tranquilo, no combinaba ni con él ni con su Aldea.

Siguió su camino hasta su casa, la noche se había posesionado del lugar. Entró despacio i vio a su hermano durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, en una posición desordenada. Solo suspiró en señal de desacuerdo i subió a su habitación. Todo el día pensando en ella i ahí estaba, jugando con sus cabellos aún recostada en la cama.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Se apoyó en el mueble

- Si, Gaara-san - ¿Gaara qué?

- No me llames así, dime Gaara – dejó su posición i se recostó al lado de la chica con naturalidad – ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

- Si, o sea no, Kankuro-San me dijo que mi nombre es Sakura y que vivo aquí en la Aldea de la Arena – Gaara la miró perplejo¿Qué había hecho su hermano con la chica? De pronto mil sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo. ¿Qué le había hecho? En todos los sentidos posibles

- ¿Qué te hizo Kankuro?

- Nada, se sentó en aquella silla i me dijo eso, después me trajo de comer i me dio de comer, por que no puedo mover bien los brazos, y después me dejo sola toda la tarde – hablaba como una niña pequeña, inocencia que Gaara le costaba entender

- ¿no se acercó a ti?

- Para nada, solo a darme el almuerzo – Lo miró sonriente, tenía las mejillas con un tono rosado, muy parecido al de la fiebre

- ¿Has comido algo?

- Para nada, desde el almuerzo que no – terminó de mover su cabello i bajó lentamente la mano – tengo hambre Gaara-kun

- No me digas así te digo – Se incorporó sentándose en la orilla de la cama- te traeré algo de comer – Se levantó finalmente, nunca había hecho algo de comer tan rápido, ni le había dado de comer a alguien, ni había estado tan cerca.

- Arigatou Gaara-Kun – él solo la miró con desaprobación, por la palabra – ahora, a dormir – se acurrucó a un lado del pelirrojo, el cual se tiró en la cama, sin cerrar los ojos - ¿no dormirás? – preguntó después de un tiempo de observarlo

- No – respondió cortante

- Puedo contarte un cuento para que logres quedarte dormido, aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien – Era impresionante. ¿Por qué ella se estaba preocupando tanto por él, si ni siquiera recordaba quien era.

- Duerme que será lo mejor para ti, algún día te explicaré porque no puedo dormir.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo yo entonces? – su voz bajó el volumen hasta casi no escucharlo, estaba nerviosa

- claro

- ¿Puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche? – Sus ojos se cruzaron en un peligroso juego de miradas, ninguno de los dos cedía – por… favor – no estaba segura de cual sería la respuesta del chico, pero no estaría dispuesta a que fuera negativa

- bueno, pero duérmete – La chica sonrió, abrazó el brazo del chico con dulzura, como si fuera un peluche, de seguro estar cerca de ese extraño ser cariñoso, le daba un aire de tranquilidad a su sueño.

Pero el no podía dormir, aunque lo intentara podría ser peligroso. Aquel ambiente lo invitaba a cerrar los ojos, a cerrar sus miedos, a cerrar todo menos su corazón. Así lo hizo: cerró los ojos lentamente, aunque conciente de no quedarse dormido. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era hacerle daño a la chica a su lado.

- Ni se te ocurra quedarte dormido Gaara – Abrió los ojos con torpeza

- Kankuro, ayúdame – Pero el ninja no se movió, ni siquiera entendió de que forma podría ayudarlo

- Me está pasando algo con esta chica – dijo mirándola – algo que no me gusta, me confunde – Kankuro sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, su hermano se estaba enamorando, pero ¿podía Gaara enamorarse después de todo lo vivido?

- Lo siento, pero eso que estas sintiendo no se quita con una técnica y para colmos creo que ella le pasa lo mismo – se sentó en el suelo, resignado – habló todo el día de ti, de lo maravilloso que eras – mencionó con sarcasmo – Iré a mi habitación, mañana temprano debes encargarte de ayudarle a hacer sus cosas, tu serás su niñero, por que a mi me odia, estuvo todo el día diciendo que quería verte i bla, bla a si que por favor te haces cargo de ella ok? – Se levantó casi molesto por lo que él mismo estaba diciendo – patrañas¿Por qué a el i no ha mi? – se preguntaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

- Yo… también… pensé… en… ti… todo… el… día… Sakura – no la miraba, solo miraba el techo, error, nunca debes confesar algo sin saber si alguien mas puede estar escuchándote. Escuchó una pequeña risita i la miró atónito, ella mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro i los ojos con una plenitud envidiable.

Los rayos de sol amenazaron golpeando la ventana de la habitación. Había pasado nuevamente en vela toda la noche, pero esta vez tenía algo distinto. Todo el cuarto estaba inundado con un aroma a cerezo, penetrante, agradable. Era de esperarse, tenía un mismísimo cerezo a su lado, durmiendo aún.

- Buenos Días – La chica refregó sus ojos con sus manos, podía moverlos mejor que el día anterior

- hmp… - solo emitió un sonido, no respondió – Hoy tendrás que practicar eso de la movilidad, tienes que recuperarla a tiempo. Sakura se levantó con lentitud, apoyada en la pared, cojeaba, pero podía moverse

- Bajo enseguida solo quiero ir – indicó el baño de la pieza, algo avergonzada

- Bien, te espero abajo – aún mas avergonzado que la chica, Gaara bajó en tres pasos.

Se miró al espejo, obvio recordaba su rostro, pero había cosas que no lograba recordar. Hoy al despertarse recordó perfectamente su nombre – Haruno… Sakura – sin ningún problema, su memoria volvía, a pasos de hormiga, pero volvía.

- Gaara-kun – se asomó por las escaleras – no tienes algo de ropa que prestarme, esta está un tanto… ¿rota? – se miró desganada, su ropa estaba llena de cortes producto de la pelea con el Akatsuki

- Si – subió al cuarto de Temari, su ropa siempre estaba ordenada, lo único bueno. Terminó de juntar un par de cosas i se las pasó a Sakura – ponte esto i luego baja para el desayuno, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy – Sakura obedeció, aunque el pelirrojo habría preferido que no lo hiciera. Lejos, la ropa de Temari era muy distinta a los atuendos de la pelirrosa. MUY DISTINTA.

- uff – se le arrancó un sonido, al ver bajar a la pelirrosa – tu desayuno – indicó la mesa

- Gracias Gaara-Kun – Terminó de bajar las escaleras i se sentó en la mesa, frente a Gaara – Puedo mover bien mi cuerpo, o sea no del todo bien, pero ahora no esta tan mal como ayer – Comía despacio, pausado, no tenía ninguna intención de terminar

**POV Gaara**

A no… si que no. Esta mujer me está matando. ¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerse esa ropa?, bueno, la verdad si fue mi culpa, pero eso no importa, no hay ningún respeto.

Bien. Kankuro dijo que tendría que estar con ella todo el día, supongo que saldremos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, será mejor que gente la vea i se haga la idea de que es de esta aldea.

Tal vez, yo también me haga esa idea.

**FIN POV Gaara**

Terminada la comida ambos salieron de la casa. Gaara le había entregado una Bandana de la Arena, la cual Sakura se la había colocado en la frente.

Mucha gente miraba atónita la escena. El Kazekage en compañía de una chica, era un hecho digno de ver. Ninguna representante del genero femenino se acercaba a el, por miedo seguramente, lo que no quitaba que fuera el sueño de muchas. Temari, era la única con el suficiente carácter como para entablar conversación con él, pero ella no contaba, era su hermana, o por lo menos intentaba serlo.

Sakura miraba la aldea extrañada. Por mas que lo intentaba, nada de ahí le parecía conocido, nada. Solo…

- Gaara – lo miró deteniéndose, ya habían caminado toda la tarde - ¿Podemos regresar? Comienza a hacer frío – Sinceramente a cualquiera le da frío con aquella ropa, pero el pelirrojo sabía que su organismo no estaba acostumbrado a los cambios bruscos de temperaturas del desierto.

Entraron a la casa sin ningún problema… hasta que…

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Tartamudeó

- ¿Temari? – Gaara estaba sorprendido al ver a su hermana tan pronto. Miró a Sakura, quien estaba inmóvil, paralizada mirando a la chica – Sakura ¿Estas bien? – El cuerpo de la kunoichi comenzó a temblar, ella le traía recuerdos. Comenzó a recordar…

_Bosque_

_Veneno_

_Miedo_

_Frustración_

_Akatsuki_

_Pánico_

_Terror_

Solo abrazó a Gaara, aún temblaba, escondió su cabeza en el cuello del chico, evitando contacto visual con cualquier persona.

- Ella con dieciocho años no debería comportase así – La rubia se encogió de hombros. Iba a seguir pero fue interrumpida

- ¡Cállate! – Kankuro que bajaba las escaleras, paró en seco ante el grito de su hermano – Tu le provocaste esto, tu no deberías opinar, tu – Algo extraño ocurrió en su interior – _Gaara_ – Escuchó en su mente… - no, por favor, no – Correspondió el abrazo de la chica, pero no por la chica, buscaba escapatoria.

- Gaara ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó su hermana, preocupada por la extraña manera de comportarse – ¡Gaara!

- no, por favor – rogaba en voz alta. Enterró sus uñas en la espalda de la pelirrosa, pero a ella no le importó, solo lo miraba con frustración por no poder hacer nada por el

- ¿Qué le está ocurriendo? – Gritaba desesperada – Gaara reacciona – Pero el daño era mayor y comenzaba a ser realmente doloroso. Arañó la espalda de la chica hasta que esta no pudo ahogar un grito de dolor.

- Sakura aléjate de él – Kankuro tomó a la chica con fuerza separándola del Kazekage – Temari – La aludida solo asintió, ambos comenzaron a formar sellos con las manos hasta realizar un Jutsu, con el cual el pelirrojo calló rendido al suelo. Inconsciente.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – El cielo estaba cubierto ya de estrellas y ni una sola luz se veía en la Aldea, solo la luna adornaba el estremecedor paisaje.

- Claro, vaya recibimiento – El sarcasmo caracterizaba el extraño estado de ánimo del chico - ¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación? – preguntó extrañado

- Supongo que la chica no querrá ni verte después de lo que le hiciste – Gaara no recordaba nada, solo un dolor en su interior, máximo el abrazo de Sakura… ¿Qué habría pasado?

- ¿Qué le hice?

- Primero, abrazarla¿desde cuando abrazas tu a la gente? – preguntó sorprendida

- Al grano Temari

- Arañase su espada, de forma, digamos, poco sutil, dejaste marcas – Se acostó a su lado – Supongo que no te molestará dormir conmigo hoy.

- ¿Dormir?

- Descansar Gaara… descan… sar – Cerró los ojos, su cansancio era notable. Había estado corriendo todo el día para llegar a tiempo a la aldea, no quería encontrar a ningún AMBU por el camino.

**POV Gaara**

No puedo estar aquí, "descansando" sabiendo lo que pasó. Me levanté a minutos de que Temari se quedara dormida i caminé despacio hasta mi cuarto. Los rayos de la luna entraban por la ventana, dejando entre ver la silueta de Sakura. Estaba durmiendo boca abajo, por lo que no me costó mucho ver mi rastro en ella.

Su espada estaba completamente rasguñada, por mi. Baya… Temari tenía razón. Nadie querría verme después de eso.

Sentía una gran necesidad de despertarla i decirle lo que había pasado, explicarle por que había ocurrido. No lo sabría, es lógico, perdió la memoria.

Me acerqué un poco mas para poder verla mejor. Es hermosa.

- No deberías quedarte ahí, no podrás descansar de pie – Su voz. Me quedé perplejo. ¿Me estaba invitando a acercarme? – No te preocupes, me lo explicaron todo – su voz sonaba entrecortada, pero no rechazaré su invitación. Me acerqué i me cubrí con las sábanas, quedando muy cerca de ella – me debes una por esto – estaba riendo. ¿ESTABA RIENDO? Que chica esta, acabo de casi matarla i ahora ¿me sonríe?

- Claro, pide – Su dulzura me mata. Es tan paciente conmigo. Es tan tranquila, es tan… tan… ha… ¿Qué está haciendo?

**FIN POV Gaara**

La chica besó lentamente a Gaara. Lo pilló por sorpresa, pero no se corrió. Nunca había besado a una chica, o bien, si lo había hecho, su hermano se había encargado de llevarlo a lugares especializados para eso, pero este beso era diferente, había algo en el que estaba generando que se ruborizara de sobre manera.

- Cuenta saldada – Dijo acompañada de una sonrisa. Nadie rompió el peligroso intercambio de miradas, nadie quería hacerlo

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Solo quería comprobar algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Saca tus propias conclusiones – El chico la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia si, intentando no hacerle daño

- Gracias – Ella no lo entendió, pero correspondió el cálido beso que ahora, el le dio. Algo lo llamaba a seguir, pero, no. No era el momento. No. – Duerme – I abrazados vio pasar las horas, al lado de aquella linda chica que dormía placidamente, con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

Konoha despertaba después de una larga noche…

- ¿Están listos? – el aire se cortaba con tijeras

- SI CAPITÁN ESTAMOS LISTOS – un silencio se produjo, seguido de mil golpes hacia un solo objetivo

- ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE SER TAN IDIOTA SOLO POR UN DÍA? – Respiró – Sakura no llegó a la aldea de la Arena, de eso estoy segura, algo ocurrió, averigüen y traigan a Sakura sana i salva, de lo contrario – su rostro cambió de inmediato a uno mas terror que el anterior – pagarán ustedes las consecuencias – Irán acompañado de un ejercito de ninjas. Estamos en guerra, recuerden eso.

Y las sorpresas no pararán de aparecer, para nadie serán indiferentes.

* * *

Aquí el Primer Capítulo. Gracias a los Review, espero que después de este capitulo un poco mas largo dejen más reviews, para saber si les gusta el fic.

Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes

Gracias : ) i se nos viene pronto el capítulo número dos, pero por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Haruno Sakuma.


End file.
